<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You Daddy and Other One Shots by Sharkeygirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073662">I Love You Daddy and Other One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkeygirl/pseuds/Sharkeygirl'>Sharkeygirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Babies, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Kids, F/M, Hogwarts, Ice Cream, James Bond References, Movie Night, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popcorn, Portraits, Potions, Pregnancy, Sick Character, Snacks &amp; Snack Food, Sneaking Around, Temper Tantrums, Valentine's Day Fluff, arts and crafts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkeygirl/pseuds/Sharkeygirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just some one shots I've had in my head. I won't promise consistent updates, but I will post on special occasions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Love You Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When Headmaster Longbottom asks Severus for help on a project, the potions master decides to take his eighteen month old daughter, Rose, with him to meet the headmaster portraits. Rose has several things she wants to say, but will she be able to express them?</p>
<p>This takes place in the Kiss From a Rose Universe. I miss the characters, so I decided to bring them back for a little fun. Happy 4th of July to those who celebrate it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus never thought he would never grace this room with his daughter. There were good reasons for this. First and foremost, he never thought he’d have a daughter. Second and perhaps more surprisingly, he never thought any headmaster would allow him entry into Hogwarts. Even more surprising, the headmaster admitting him was Neville Longbottom.</p>
<p>So much had changed in this office from the time he’d been headmaster. The scent of lemon drops had been replaced by that of chocolates and blooming petunias. The crimson curtains were open, allowing the afternoon sun to illuminate the room. Severus didn’t remember the room ever being so bright, at least not during his tenure as headmaster. Instead of foreboding and intimidating, the room was light and welcoming, just as his host was.</p>
<p>“Ookey Dada,” Rose pointed to a portrait on the wall.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Severus cooed. “Those are the headmasters.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Rose sneezed from the lingering soot on her father’s robe.</p>
<p>“Bless you,” Severus whispered before wiping her off. “Let’s go ahead and sit down.”</p>
<p>Severus strolled to a leather chair in front of an oaken desk. After sitting, he set the white baby bag onto the floor.</p>
<p>“Hi!” Rose waved at the portraits on the wall.</p>
<p>“Hello Little Dear,” Vindictus Viridian gave her a small wave in return.</p>
<p>“Wan own,” Rose turned to her dad and squirmed.</p>
<p>“You want down, don’t you?” Severus muttered.</p>
<p>“Yeh.” She gestured towards the ground.</p>
<p>He examined the floor for anything the toddler could put in her mouth or harm her. Satisfied that the area was secure, he pointed his wand at the ground at intoned, “Stilou de joc.”</p>
<p>A green light flashed in a circle around Severus and his daughter. After it dissipated, he adjusted her in his lap.</p>
<p>“Own?”</p>
<p>“Soon, but Neville would like to see you before I allow you to run around and play. You want to see him, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yeh,” she replied.</p>
<p>“Then you need to be patient and stay on my lap.”</p>
<p>“Misser ake?”</p>
<p>“Do you want Mr. Snake?”</p>
<p>“Yeh.”</p>
<p>"Very well then. I can get him for you."</p>
<p>“I apologize for being late,” Headmaster Longbottom rushed in before Severus could reach into his bag. “I got distracted by an emergency with a student.”</p>
<p>“I understand how that is.”</p>
<p>“I know you would,” Neville’s eyes glistened. “You brought Rose with you!”</p>
<p>“I hope you do not mind,” Severus replied. “Hermione needed a break from her antics, and we needed to spend some father-daughter time together.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” Neville gushed. “Did you bring Victor with you?”</p>
<p>“No,” Severus replied as his daughter reached for Neville. “Hermione was afraid a three month old would prove too disruptive. She was concerned about me bringing Rose, but the chance of a nap was too much for her to pass up. If Rose is proving to be too problematic at any point I can bring her home and come back.”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Neville tickled Rose’s belly. “You’re going to be a good little girl, aren't you?”</p>
<p>She giggled and flailed her arms</p>
<p>“She should be well fed and not at risk for having an emergency anyway,” Severus replied.</p>
<p>“She’s fine,” The headmaster removed his hands from her belly. “I’m so happy to see her I won’t notice any distraction she creates.”</p>
<p>“Indeed.” Severus replied as she grabbed one of his buttons.</p>
<p>“Rose is perfectly fine, but what isn’t fine is the state of the potions program.” The gleam in Neville’s eyes had disappeared, and his voice was lower.</p>
<p>“Powon!” Rose clapped her hands. “Dada aye powon.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Severus grinned. “We are going to make a potion when you get home.”</p>
<p>“Yay!”</p>
<p>“Now, can you be good and let me speak with Headmaster Longbottom?”</p>
<p>“No, I wan powon ow.”</p>
<p>Severus and Neville laughed.</p>
<p>Rose scowled. What was so funny about wanting to make a potion? Why did she have to wait for her dad to be ready to make a potion anyway? If she had the right equipment she could do it herself right now.</p>
<p>How did she go about getting a cauldron and ingredients though?</p>
<p>“You’re going to need to wait to make a potion.” He adjusted her in his arms.</p>
<p>“O-ay.” She huffed.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” The humor evaporated from Severus expression. “What exactly is wrong with the potions program? Even you couldn’t have destroyed every cauldron in the school yet.”</p>
<p>Neville sat across from him. “Professor Slughorn is planning on retiring at the end of this year.”</p>
<p>“It sounds like the potions program is improving immensely already.”</p>
<p>“It won’t be if I can’t find the right candidate.”</p>
<p>Rose’s ears perked up. Was Neville saying that he wanted someone to brew potions?</p>
<p>“I have no idea how to write out the job description, what to look for in a candidate, or even how to assess someone's credentials.”</p>
<p>Rose's blue eyes were huge. If she took this job she could brew potions whenever she wanted! She would have all the equipment she needed, and wouldn’t need to wait for anyone. It would be perfect!</p>
<p>“So you need my help in selecting a new potions professor?” Severus replied.</p>
<p>Rose raised her hand. I can brew the potions!</p>
<p>“I would like it," Neville answered. "But I know you’re busy with your apothecary and your children. If you cannot aid me then I fully understand.”</p>
<p>“It is in my best interest to aid you though.” He lowered Rose’s hand.</p>
<p>“Not if it means you spend less time with your family.”</p>
<p>“Whoever you hire is going to teach my children. It’s in my best interest to find someone qualified so their futures are not in jeopardy.”</p>
<p>“Me!” Rose exclaimed. “Me!”</p>
<p>“You?” Severus cocked his head.</p>
<p>“Me Dada. I wan powon.”</p>
<p>Once again, Severus burst out laughing. Rose scowled at him again. Why was it so funny that she’d teach potions?</p>
<p>“I apologize Little One.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead. “I do not mean to tease you, but you are much to young to have a wand, much less teach potions.”</p>
<p>“No. Powon ow.”</p>
<p>“No, potions later.”</p>
<p>“No, ow!”</p>
<p>“Do not worry.” He whispered into her ear. “I will teach you everything I know so that you can teach at Hogwarts someday if you would like to do so. Then you can brew all the potions you want.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Rose smiled. “Dada.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Severus placed her on the ground. “Here, if I pull out Mr. Snake and some of your other toys will you let me help Neville without interruption?”</p>
<p>“Yeh,” she replied.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Severus unzipped the bag and looked at Neville. “I am unsure how much I can do given that I am not associated with Hogwarts anymore.”</p>
<p>“But you were a former headmaster, meaning you might have some say.”</p>
<p>“How much though?” Severus took out the toy and handed it to his daughter. </p>
<p>“The bylaws never specify. You could be on the committee to hire someone, and nobody could say a thing against it.”</p>
<p>“I could be.” Severus scratched his chin.</p>
<p>“Of course if this is too much to handle I understand.”</p>
<p>“Listening to my children drone on about some dunderhead and his inaccurate potions information is too much for me to handle.”</p>
<p>“So you’ll help?”</p>
<p>“I will run the committee myself if I must.”</p>
<p>“Oh thank you.” Neville’s eyes twinkled. “You have no idea how relieved I am to have someone on the hiring committee who actually understands potions.”</p>
<p>“Powons!” Rose held Mr. Snake to her chest.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Neville squeaked. “Potions.”</p>
<p>Rose giggled.</p>
<p>“The first thing we must do is write a job description,” Severus rubbed Rose’s back. “Do you have one?”</p>
<p>“I was working on one last night, but I was in such a hurry to see you I left it in my quarters.”</p>
<p>“Please retrieve it so I can examine it.”</p>
<p>“We don’t need to look over it now.”</p>
<p>“Why not? I am here, and Rose is not causing any trouble. We may as well begin.”</p>
<p>"Very true."</p>
<p>With Mr. Snake in hand, she took a few toddling steps towards Neville’s desk, her black cape dragging behind her. If she was lucky Daddy wouldn’t notice her grabbing the quill the headmaster had dropped.</p>
<p>“Rose,” Severus warned. “Do not go near the desk.”</p>
<p>Why not? She drew closer until she bumped into an invisible barrier. She took a deep breath before hitting it again.</p>
<p>“We go through this every time I cast the playpen spell.” Severus grabbed Rose. “You can only go so far before you are stopped.”</p>
<p>She snarled as she hit her fist against the invisible wall.</p>
<p>“You are an intelligent child who understands that once you reach barrier you will go no further.” Severus held her close. “You know better than to go where you should not be.”</p>
<p>Rose sighed. Yes, she knew she wasn’t going further than the wall. Still, it was worth a try.</p>
<p>“Let me go ahead and get that job description.” Neville stood.</p>
<p>“Very well.” Severus set his daughter on the ground.</p>
<p>The second the current headmaster she the door to his quarters was the second every former headmaster spoke up.</p>
<p>“She is so adorable!”</p>
<p>“How old is she?”</p>
<p>“Do you always dress her in black?”</p>
<p>“She is so precious!”</p>
<p>Rose smiled at them. They all seemed so friendly. She wondered if any of them would leave their frames to play with her.</p>
<p>“Please I can only answer one question at a time," Severus replied.</p>
<p>“What’s her name?” They asked in unison.</p>
<p>“This is my daughter, Rose.” He turned to the toddler. “Rose.”</p>
<p>She startled.</p>
<p>“These are the former headmasters of Hogwarts. Say hello to them.”</p>
<p>“Hi!”</p>
<p>“Hello,” they cooed.</p>
<p>“I never thought I’d see the day you had a child,” Phineas Black noted.</p>
<p>“She looks so much like you though,” Dilys Derwent noted.</p>
<p>“Yes, right down to her scowl,” Vulpus chuckled.</p>
<p>“She excels at mimicking my expressions.”</p>
<p>Rose gave the portraits a very Snape-like smirk.</p>
<p>“Ooh she’s so cute!” Armando Dippet cooed. “I’ll bet she’s the light of your life.”</p>
<p>“She very much is,” Severus replied.</p>
<p>“Who’s the mother?”</p>
<p>Severus’ blood ran cold as he turned to Albus.</p>
<p>“Mummy!” Rose cheered.</p>
<p>“Yes,” the questioning portrait laughed. “I know your mummy is your mother, but what name does Severus call her?”</p>
<p>“Ove,” Rose answered.</p>
<p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"Ove?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"Yeh, Ove."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"What a peculiar name."</span>
</p>
<p>“I only call her Love as a pet name." Severus tensed. "Her actual name is Hermione."</p>
<p>“Hermione?” Dumbledore asked. “As in Hermione Granger?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Dumbledore looked at him as if he'd just eaten the last lemon drop.</p>
<p>“Why is that so surprising?” Phineas asked. “We saw her go to Minerva’s office when she tried to convince her not to marry Severus. Why wouldn’t Hermione be the mother?”</p>
<p>“I know, but I was unsure whether or not Severus would claim the child.”</p>
<p>“Why would I not claim my own daughter?”</p>
<p>Rose gasped and turned around. She’d never heard Daddy use that tone of voice. Why was this man upsetting him?</p>
<p>“Of course you would claim your own daughter. You are an honorable man.”</p>
<p>“There’s a but somewhere,” Severus growled.</p>
<p>“The story of Rose’s conception makes no sense.”</p>
<p>Rose snorted. What was this headmaster’s problem? It made all the sense for Daddy to be her daddy. Mummy only loved Daddy, and Daddy only loved Mummy. He was a real dunderhead to think otherwise.</p>
<p>“Before I died, Hermione and Ron were fostering a budding, beautiful, romance. You were still obsessing over Lily.”</p>
<p>Rose raised an eyebrow. Who was Lily?</p>
<p>Phyllida Spore chuckled. She never thought that any child acting so much like Severus would be so charming.</p>
<p>“I want to know how two people who were in love with other people can come together and form such a well-adjusted baby.”</p>
<p>“First of all, love was a strong word for what we felt towards our former partners.”</p>
<p>“Which is why it’s interesting that you’d both leave them.”</p>
<p>“Not at all. As you said, I was obsessing over Lily. I am unsure whether or not I ever loved her though, especially after being married to Hermione.”</p>
<p>“If you didn’t love Lily, then why did you spy in her name?”</p>
<p>“She was the closest thing I had to a friend at the time. The guilt from my role in her death haunted me.”</p>
<p>“So is Hermione your friend?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and she is much more than a friend.” Severus tilted his head towards his daughter. “Hence the reason we have children.”</p>
<p>“Tell me, how did you persuade Hermione to leave Ron?” Dumbledore asked.</p>
<p>“I did very little persuading. Ron treated her like a used chocolate frog wrapper, and she needed someone to care for her. Thus she came to me, and we formed a wonderful family.”</p>
<p>"That's very interesting," Dumbledore mused. "Yet why would she choose you?"</p>
<p>Rose glared at Dumbledore. Why was this headmaster being meaner than the others? Everyone was having fun until he started asking these really weird questions. She wished he’d be quiet so everyone could go back to being happy.</p>
<p>“What about Ron wasn’t right for her?” Dumbledore asked. “They seemed perfectly happy together when I died.”</p>
<p>“He was emotionally abusing her and destroying her self-esteem even then. Unfortunately she was too beaten down to contemplate leaving him.”</p>
<p>“So you felt the need to insert yourself into their love story?”</p>
<p>Severus swallowed.</p>
<p>Rose stood. This headmaster was getting annoying.</p>
<p>“You seem to have a nasty habit of butting into Gryffindor romances.”</p>
<p>She looked at Daddy. Although his voice was raised, he was starting to slouch, as if he was upset about what the headmaster was saying.</p>
<p>“I did not interfere with anything. Hermione came to me.”</p>
<p>“Then tell me, how did you seduce Hermione away from Ron?”</p>
<p>Severus shifted his eyes from him.</p>
<p>“Albus, he doesn’t need to kiss and tell,” Basil Fronsac hissed.</p>
<p>Rose toddled towards Daddy. She needed to make sure he knew exactly how she felt about all of this.</p>
<p>“How did you manage to break up the Golden Couple?”</p>
<p>Severus looked at him as if he was a student who’d just been assigned a month’s worth of detentions.</p>
<p>“Why did you feel the need to interfere in the first place?”</p>
<p>“She fell in love with me,” his voice was weak.</p>
<p>“Did she fall in love with you, or did you seduce her?”</p>
<p>“It was not like that at all.”</p>
<p>“Then explain it to me. What happened?”</p>
<p>“Albus be quiet.” Phineas snapped.</p>
<p>Before Dumbledore could utter another word, Rose pulled on her dad’s pants leg. He picked her up.</p>
<p>“Ah ove you Dada,” Rose put her arms around him.</p>
<p>Severus’ eyes grew. “What?”</p>
<p>“I love you Dada.”</p>
<p>“Oh Rose.” Heembraced her as a tear trickled down his cheek. “I love you too Little One. I love you so much.”</p>
<p>“I ove you!” she cheered.</p>
<p>Once again, the headmasters and headmistresses were gushing over the child.</p>
<p>“That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen!”</p>
<p>“She’s such a sweetheart!”</p>
<p>“She’s a Daddy’s girl all right!”</p>
<p>“It’s so heartwarming. Severus finally has someone who loves him!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Rose,” He gazed at her. “You are a most precious child.”</p>
<p>She lifted up Mr. Snake and shook the toy.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Severus.”</p>
<p>Father and daughter turned to the former headmaster’s portrait.</p>
<p>“It was wrong of me to question you as I did. However the child came about, it is clear that she is loved, and just as importantly, she loves you. I apologize for prying.”</p>
<p>“You are forgiven.” Severus stroked Rose’s back.</p>
<p>“Now tell us, what’s her middle name?” Phineas asked.</p>
<p>“Severa.”</p>
<p>“Aw!” The portraits cooed.</p>
<p>Rose beamed. These portraits were so much fun! She hoped Daddy let her come around more often so she could play with them again!</p>
<p>“I apologize for taking so long,” Neville glanced at the portraits and then on the child on Severus’ lap.</p>
<p>“It was no trouble at all,” Severus replied. “It was long past time that Rose get acquainted with the headmasters and headmistresses anyway.”</p>
<p>“Yeh,” she muttered.</p>
<p>“I agree.” Neville sat down. “Hopefully now that you are helping you will be able to bring Rose over more.”</p>
<p>Severus turned to his daughter. “Would you like to see them again?” </p>
<p>Rose’s face lit up.</p>
<p>“Perhaps next time I will bring Victor over as well, along with Hermione.”</p>
<p>“We’d love to see her,” Dumbledore cut in.</p>
<p>“I know you would,” Severus answered with a smile.</p>
<p>“Now about the potions position…”</p>
<p>“I wan powon!”</p>
<p>“I’d love to give you the position, I really would,” Neville began. “Sadly you wouldn’t be able to live with Mummy, Daddy, and Victor if you became my potions professor. I think you’d miss them too much to want this job.”</p>
<p>Rose frowned. Mummy, Victor and Daddy couldn’t be with her if she was at Hogwarts? That was terrible! Why would anyone want this job? </p>
<p>“Do not worry, Little One. There will come a day when you will no longer need to be with us. When that day comes, you are more than welcome to become a potions mistress.”</p>
<p>“O-ay.”</p>
<p>“In the meantime, study hard and learn from me,” Severus kissed her cheek. “Perhaps then you can brew potions, become a headmistress and have your portrait on the wall.”</p>
<p>Rose hummed. Being a potions mistress was a worthy goal, but right now it could wait.</p>
<p>At the moment, she would rather spend time with Daddy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Hate You Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus wants Rose to clean her room, but she has other ideas. What happens when she says the four words no parent ever wants to hear?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the days for Hermione to take Victor to the doctor, it had to be the one when Severus' four year old daughter decided that a temper tantrum was the best form of communication.</p>
<p>She plopped onto the emerald carpet, her arms folded over her chest. Her scowl was a perfect imitation of her father’s, as was her glare. Severus would have found it endearing if she wasn’t surrounded by piles of stuffed animals, heaps of blocks, and a blue tea set strewn about the room.</p>
<p>“You need to put your toys away now,” Severus stood over his daughter, giving her a look which would have given even the bravest Gryffindor pause.</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>Of course Rose wouldn’t be intimidated by his professor face. He didn’t know if he should consider her braver than his former students, or more stubborn. Probably a combination of both.</p>
<p>“I won’t do it!”</p>
<p>“You need to put the toys away now.” Severus lowered his voice.</p>
<p>“No! You can’t make me!” She huffed before turning away from him.</p>
<p>Severus pursed his lips.</p>
<p>“I won’t do it.” Rose stood up, still staring at the Slytherin banner upon her wall.</p>
<p>“If you don’t clean your toys then you’re going to take a nap.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“No what?”</p>
<p>“I’m not cleaning up my toys.”</p>
<p>“Then are you planning on taking a nap?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m going to brew a potion.”</p>
<p>“Can you even find your potions supplies?”</p>
<p>Rose scanned the ground. She lifted a stuffed unicorn with her foot, only to drop it again. After picking up and tossing aside a few other animals, her frown deepened.</p>
<p>“You need to clean up your toys before you brew a potion. Otherwise you will never find your supplies.”</p>
<p>“We can brew one together.” Her face lit up. “We’ll go to your lab and brew it because it isn’t messy there.”</p>
<p>“No, we will not be going to my lab.”</p>
<p>She strolled towards the doorway.</p>
<p>He touched her shoulders. “We are not brewing anything until you pick up your toys.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Because you cannot brew if your room is messy.”</p>
<p>“Why? We’ll be in your labs,” she argued. “It isn’t messy there.”</p>
<p>“If your room is messy I’ll be thinking about how messy it is. That is reason enough to clean it.”</p>
<p>“Just think about something else.” She stomped her foot.</p>
<p>“Rose, I am not arguing with you. Either clean this room up or we will not brew potions at all.”</p>
<p>Her eyes grew. Now she looked like a Gryffindor who was dealing with the head of the Slytherin House.</p>
<p>“If this room is not clean in ten minutes we will not brew potions.”</p>
<p>“But I can’t clean it in ten minutes!” She shouted.</p>
<p>“You cannot clean it that quickly if you are arguing with me.” He rose and made his way to the door. “If you start now though it could all be done in time.”</p>
<p>“Can you help me?”</p>
<p>“No, you made the mess, you clean it up.”</p>
<p>“But I need help!”</p>
<p>“You needed no help in making the mess, and you need no help in cleaning it up.”</p>
<p>“But I want to brew potions now!”</p>
<p>Severus made his way to the door.</p>
<p>Rose turned red and clenched her hands into fists. Her temperature skyrocketed as her dad’s hand touched the doorknob.</p>
<p>“I hate you, Daddy!”</p>
<p>Severus froze mid step.</p>
<p>“I hate you!”</p>
<p>He turned around, the color gone from his skin. Rose was panting and snarling.</p>
<p>“Clearly you are in no condition to brew potions,” Severus voice was low yet quiet. “We will not be creating any today.”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>Severus stepped into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Rose threw a teddy bear at her door before slumping down and pouting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“I hate you Daddy!”</p>
<p>He’d dreaded hearing those words since the day she was born. Granted, he always thought she would say it as a response to finding out he was a Death Eater, not at being asked to put away her toys.</p>
<p>The context didn’t matter. She’d still said the words, and it still pierced his soul.</p>
<p>He stopped pacing about his bedroom and stared at the closed door.</p>
<p>This was nothing more than a temper tantrum. Children said they hated their parents all the time, Most of them didn’t mean it. Rose was more than likely one of them.</p>
<p>Except when Severus had said those words to his parents he had meant them.</p>
<p>Even at Rose’s age he’d hated the way his father drank, and how his mother yelled at him.. He’d hated how his dad treated him like a freak, and his mom treated him like a mistake. He’d hated that his parents ignored him until they needed someone to yell at. At all costs, he was determined not to raise any child of his in such an environment.</p>
<p>Up until now he thought he’d done an adequate job of doing just that. As late as this morning Rose had crawled onto his lap and asked his advice on the best way to draw a pumpkin for the Halloween card she planned to make Aunt Ginevra. She’d looked at him like he hung the stars and the moon.</p>
<p>Now she hated him.</p>
<p>What if he was failing her as a parent, and he was too inept to see it? Was he too strict? He wasn’t known as the nicest professor at Hogwarts for good reason. Perhaps it was time to loosen up some of the rules…</p>
<p>No, asking her to clean up her toys was not being too strict! He refused to raise a dunderhead who could not do things for herself and had no respect for any authority. What he did was completely reasonable, or so he thought.</p>
<p>Did Rose hate him and only became brave enough to say it today? If she hated him, was there a way to fix their relationship? What, if anything, was he doing wrong?</p>
<p>How could he fix this, or did anything need to be fixed?</p>
<p>The sound of a crash interrupted his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Daddy!”</p>
<p>He ran across the hall into her bedroom. Sticking out from the mountain of toys in the center of the room was a little hand. Severus yanked his crying daughter towards him.</p>
<p>“Daddy,” she sobbed into his chest. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>He shushed her as he massaged her back.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to make a bigger mess.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine Little One,” he whispered. “Just tell me what happened.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to clean up with magic and without a wand because it wouldn’t take as long.” She broke away just enough to make eye contact with him.</p>
<p>He glanced at the toys. None seemed to have come to life, thank Merlin.</p>
<p>“They went in the box at first, but then they jumped at me.” She sniffed. “They all came on me, and I couldn’t stop it. I didn’t mean to make more of a mess.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Severus embraced her tighter. “Wandless magic is difficult. I am simply happy you were not seriously injured.”</p>
<p>She whined.</p>
<p>“Are you injured?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” she squeaked.</p>
<p>“Then there is nothing wrong.”</p>
<p>“But I messed up and made things worse.”</p>
<p>“Learning magic is difficult, especially when you’re young. Consider this a learning experience and move on.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Daddy,” She hugged him tighter.</p>
<p>“You do?” He choked.</p>
<p>“Yes, I love you.” She grinned. “You’re the best Daddy ever.”</p>
<p>“If that is what you think.” He broke away from her. “Why did you say you hated me?”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “I got angry.”</p>
<p>“Rose, you shouldn’t say things you don’t mean, especially when you’re angry. You could hurt somebody doing that.”</p>
<p>She frowned. “Did I hurt you?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he admitted.</p>
<p>She gasped. “I didn’t mean to!”</p>
<p>“I know you did not.”</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry.</p>
<p>“I know.” He kissed her cheek. “And I forgive you.”</p>
<p>Her lips curled up.</p>
<p>“Now,” Severus exhaled. “It is time to clean your room.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“When you are finished we could play reusable hangman or Wizarding chess.”</p>
<p>“We can?”</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>She grabbed three stuffed animals and threw them in the bottom of the toy box.</p>
<p>“Be careful not to put Mr. Snake in there,” Severus warned. “We would not want him to get lost again.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah.” She grabbed him. “Can you hold him?”</p>
<p>“Of course I can,” he took the stuffed animal.</p>
<p>“Why can’t you move the king wherever you want in chess?” She continued putting her stuffed animals into the box.</p>
<p>“I do not know, those are just the rules,” he sat on her bed.</p>
<p>“I think you should be able to move the king wherever you want. I’d win that way.”</p>
<p>“You can win even if you can’t move the king wherever you want.”</p>
<p>“Really?” She glanced back at him.</p>
<p>“If you practice enough, then you will defeat me one day.”</p>
<p>“How much?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do it tomorrow.” There was a spark in your eyes. “I’ll practice really hard today so I can beat you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I am sure you will.” He laughed.</p>
<p>Rose looked up at her dad. Even if he sometimes made rules she disagreed with, he was still a great dad. He needed her to show him how much she cared.</p>
<p>Rose never told Severus she hated him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's a hot day, so I decided to cool down by writing a one shot.</p>
<p>Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Breaking the Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione's dad is breaking the rules by eating the desserts his wife has forbidden. As he's making his way to the kitchen, he realized he isn't the only one being naughty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were few things Wilford Granger enjoyed more than ice cream and apple pie. His only problem was that he had some for dinner, and his wife forbade him from having dessert more than once a day. His wife knew how to enforce this rule too. She knew to watch the refrigerator when commercials blared on the TV, to check the locks before bedtime so he did not make a slight detour into the kitchen, and to bribe the grandkids so they did not aid him in obtaining his beloved sweets. Yes, she was impossible to get around…</p>
<p>Unless she drank cabernet.</p>
<p>She slept like a baby after one glass, allowing him time to indulge in his midnight snacks. Good thing he’d requested spaghetti that night, a meal she couldn’t resist with some wine. She had two glasses, giving him more than enough time to indulge in a piece of pie and a bowl or two of ice cream.</p>
<p>Wilford snuck down the darkened hallway, cringing every time he stepped on a squeaky floorboard. He really needed to get those looked at. Tomorrow he would begin researching good construction companies and comparing prices.</p>
<p>Before he could think of which keywords to put into his search engine, he heard the giggling of his daughter from behind a closed door.</p>
<p>“Really Severus, in my parents’ house?”</p>
<p>Wilford stopped and raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Her husband purred.</p>
<p>“It seems so risky.”</p>
<p>“Why? They are asleep.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but what about the children?”</p>
<p>“If the children awaken they will go to them, not us.”</p>
<p>“Is it fair to dump them onto my parents at this hour?”</p>
<p>“They want to bond with their grandchildren. They can do so for the next couple of hours, should they all be awake.”</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence.</p>
<p>“Fine, but it’s still my parents’ house.” From the sound of her voice her resistance was crumbling</p>
<p>“I thought this was your room.”</p>
<p>“Well, yes, but…” She gasped before moaning. “No fair. You can’t do that in the middle of a rational discussion.”</p>
<p>“I am in no mood to be rational, Love.”</p>
<p>Wilford’s lips curled up. He had always wanted his daughter to find a man who passionately loved her. Up until a few years ago he’d despaired of her ever finding one. That Krum guy was nothing more than puppy love. Wilford had nothing against him, but given how much Hermione hated Quidditch it was impossible to see her with someone who made it his career.</p>
<p>Then there was Ron…Wilford shuddered at the thought of that dunderhead as his son-in-law. He was pretty sure the ginger git hadn’t had a single intelligent thought in his entire life. Compounding the issue was his atrocious treatment of Hermione. Thank Merlin Severus stepped just in time to prevent her from becoming Mrs. Weasley.</p>
<p>“Haven’t you ever wanted to be the slightest bit rebellious, to be naught in your room while they slumber, unaware of just how naughty you can actually be?” Severus purred.</p>
<p>“I will admit to having a few fantasies along those lines,” Hermione’s voice was soft.</p>
<p>Wilford scratched his chin. Bringing men into her room was one bit of rebelliousness he’d never had to endure. Hermione had never been interested in the neighborhood boys, so they did not come into her room. She never saw Krum outside of school, so he'd never graced her house either. Ron and her spent more time arguing than they ever did kissing. How had they stayed together for so long again?</p>
<p>“Then I ask again,” Severus paused. “Do you want to be a naughty girl?”</p>
<p>She squealed as the bed creaked below her.</p>
<p>Come to think of it, Hermione’s obedience to Wilford’s rule had denied him a chance to have a little fun of his own. He’d need to wait a few more seconds though…</p>
<p>“You are so persuasive,” she moaned.</p>
<p>“Do not ever forget it,” Severus breathed.</p>
<p>Wilford smiled as he rapped on the door.</p>
<p>“Shit!” Hermione yelped.</p>
<p>Wilford heard footsteps and the shuffling of objects.</p>
<p>"Shit, Severus, get off of me."</p>
<p>"I'm trying."</p>
<p>“Hermione? Severus?” Wilford began in an innocent voice. “I heard you talking, so I know you’re awake.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t cast a muffliato?” She hissed.</p>
<p>“I thought I could hear him coming!” Another object crashed. “I hope I didn’t break that.”</p>
<p>“Just leave it. I don’t think my parents care for that lamp anyway.”</p>
<p>She was right. Wilford had always thought that pink lamp was ugly. If they broke it and forgot to use the spell to repair it he’d thank them.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Severus growled.</p>
<p>“Hermione? Severus?” Wilford attempted to keep as straight a face as possible.</p>
<p>“Just a second.” She ran over and opened the door. “Hello Dad.”</p>
<p>Wilford smirked. His daughter’s satin black nightgown was backwards, and his son-in-law’s nightshirt was only halfway buttoned, and the buttons were not in the correct holes.</p>
<p>“I uh didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” Wilford cleared his throat. “But I thought you two might enjoy having a slice of apple pie and a bowl of ice cream with me.”</p>
<p>“I thought you weren’t supposed to have more than one slice of apple pie,” Hermione replied.</p>
<p>“Ah that’s just what your mother says.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you think you should listen to her?”</p>
<p>“Why? She’s dead to the world. What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”</p>
<p>Hermione sighed.</p>
<p>“So, do you want to have a snack with me?”</p>
<p>“Uh…” Hermione glanced back at Severus He shrugged. She returned her glance to Wilford. “I would love to, but we’re both exhausted.”</p>
<p>“We are extremely exhausted.” Severus muttered. Wilford never thought he’d see the man blush, but even in the moonlight his face was beet red.</p>
<p>“If you change your mind I’ll be in the kitchen eating.” He grinned. “Or we can just forget this ever happened.”</p>
<p>“I think I prefer the second option,” Hermione glanced at the ground.</p>
<p>“As would I,” Severus turned his eyes to the lamp on the floor.</p>
<p>“Well then, good night,” Wilford locked eyes with Severus. “Also, thank you for caring for my baby girl. It’s nice for her to have a man so in love with her.”</p>
<p>“Loving Hermione is quite easy.” Severus’ lips twitched upwards.</p>
<p>“It is.” Wilford stepped away from the door.</p>
<p>Hermione shut it behind him. She and her husband were quiet. Then they burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“Merlin, I apologize for my oversight,” Severus caught his breath.</p>
<p>“Oh I apologize too. I should have said something, but we both got caught up in the moment.”</p>
<p>“I honestly thought we’d get a thrill from the possibility of getting caught, not actually be caught.”</p>
<p>Wilford chuckled.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Hermione caught her breath. “Cast a muffliato and some wards.”</p>
<p>“Are you certain?” Severus asked.</p>
<p>“You can’t do the things you were doing to me without finishing what you started.”</p>
<p>Wilford heard a static. Then the door glowed green and blue. He shook his head and continued towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Wilford?”</p>
<p>He groaned before turning around. “Yes, Muriel?”</p>
<p>“What are you doing up so late?” She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.</p>
<p>“I was checking to make sure the doors were locked,” he answered.</p>
<p>“Were you going to make a stop in the kitchen along your way?”</p>
<p>“Of course I’d go through the kitchen. The kitchen is near the garage. I have to make sure that door is locked too.”</p>
<p>“Wilford.” Muriel furrowed her eyebrows</p>
<p>“Yes.” He put his hands behind his back.</p>
<p>Her frown deepened.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, Muriel, it’s one slice of pie and one bowl of ice cream. They won't kill me.”</p>
<p>“We’ve had this discussion before. We need to be healthy for our daughter and grandchildren. That includes eating nutritious foods and cutting down on the snacks.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he slumped over.</p>
<p>“That being said.” Muriel’s expression lightened. “We are allowed to break the rules every once in a while.”</p>
<p>Wilford’s face lit up. “Do you want chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry ice cream?”</p>
<p>“Cookies and cream.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have…” His eyes grew. “You’ve been holding out on me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not holding out.” She strolled towards the kitchen. “I just like being able to have a couple of bowls before my grandchildren eat the whole tub.”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>Muriel stopped and looked back at the door. “Do you think Hermione and Severus would like a midnight treat?”</p>
<p>“I think they’re otherwise occupied.”</p>
<p>Muriel hummed. “So that’s why there’s static coming from their room.”</p>
<p>“More or less.”</p>
<p>“That leaves more for us then.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it does.” Wilford followed her into the kitchen.</p>
<p>As his wife rummaged through the refrigerator, he couldn’t help but grin.</p>
<p>There were few things Wilford liked more than apple pie and ice cream. Yet there was nothing he loved more than his family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus isn't feeling the best. Can his children make him feel better, or will they exacerbate his growing headache?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus didn’t know which was worse, a Cruciatus or this flu. Both left him shaking, gave him a splitting headache, and caused every one of his muscles to cramp. That being said, there were a few key difference to note. A Cruciatas didn’t make his nose run or make it difficult to swallow from the pain in his throat. Then again, the tremors after the Unforgivable were much worse than chills.</p><p>The debate was quite real.</p><p>“Why are you in bed?”</p><p>Severus pried open his eyes. His six year old black clad daughter stood before him, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Her smile exposed her missing two front teeth. If she were anyone outside of his family, he would have snarled at them for being so perky.</p><p>“You have to get up,” she continued. “You promised to show me how to make Skele-Gro.”</p><p>“I know, Rose.” Severus groaned. “But we will need to wait before brewing anything.”</p><p>She cocked her head and blinked.</p><p>“I do not feel well.”</p><p>“Why? What happened?”</p><p>“Flu season.” He buried his head into a pillow.</p><p>“You need a doctor.”</p><p>“No, I do not at the moment, but I thank you for your concern.”</p><p>“No, you need a doctor. You need Dr. Rose!” She darted out of the room.</p><p>He moaned as he raised his head, hoping she would settle for playing with her stuffed animals and forget he was ailing.</p><p>“I’m back!”</p><p>No such luck.</p><p>She was wearing a plastic red stethoscope around her neck. In one hand was her toy snake, and in the other her fake first aid kit. “I have to listen to your heart first.”</p><p>“No, you have to leave my room so you do not become ill,” He grumbled.</p><p>“Not when my patient is sick.” She approached him as she put her fake stethoscope in her ears.</p><p>“Here’s the flu relieving potion.” Hermione stepped inside before glancing down at her daughter. “Rose, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Being a doctor.”</p><p>“You need to let your father take his potion and sleep.” Hermione put a hand over her swollen pelvis.</p><p>“He can go to sleep after I cure him.”</p><p>“How do you plan to cure me?” Severus asked in genuine curiosity.</p><p>“I’ll think of something."</p><p>“This isn’t a game.” Hermione coaxed her daughter away from her husband. “You need to go play with your toys and let your father recover.”</p><p>“But he needs a doctor.”</p><p>“If he gets any worse he will see a real doctor.” Hermione handed him the potion. “Right now though, he needs to rest.”</p><p>“I can’t leave him!”</p><p>“Why not?</p><p>“But he doesn’t leave me when I’m sick, so I can’t leave him now,” Rose argued.</p><p>“I appreciate your devotion.” Severus sat up and took the vial from Hermione’s hands. “I would prefer you play with your toys and allow me to rest, though. That way, I can rest assured you will not become ill.”</p><p>“I won’t get sick, I promise.”</p><p>He took the potion before wincing. Why couldn’t he have created a less tart potion? Someday he would need to invent a formula to make potions edible without destroying their efficacy.</p><p>“Come on Rose,” Hermione gently pushed her daughter out of the room. “It is time for breakfast.”</p><p>“But I need to help my patient,” she whined.</p><p>“You can help me by eating breakfast,” Severus replied.</p><p>“How will that help?”</p><p>“It will make me feel better to know that you’ve eaten.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Rose, let’s let your father get some rest.”</p><p>The child took one last look at her father before the door was shut behind her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“We have to help Dad.”</p><p>Victor glanced up from the piece of paper he’d been coloring upon.</p><p>“I need to be his doctor, but Mum won’t let me.” Rose put her elbows on the yellow plastic park bench. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“She said making him a get well card would be good enough.” Victor took a black crayon from a cardboard box and began to draw a stick figure of his dad.</p><p>“Not for me,” Rose muttered before taking a piece of paper from the middle of the table and grabbing a green crayon. “I can’t do nothing.”</p><p>“Do you think you can cure him or something?”</p><p>“If I could make a potion I could.” Rose began writing, though in her unsteady hands the letters still appeared to be scribbles. “But I can’t get past the wards to the lab to brew anything.”</p><p>“Maybe you can give him corn chips and a barf bucket.” Victor put the crayon in the middle of the table. “That always makes me feel better.”</p><p>“Yes, I need to treat him like he treats me.”</p><p>“We can get the chips…”</p><p>“No!” Her eyes lit up. “I can make him warm apple juice. That always makes me feel better, so it will make him feel better too!”</p><p>“How are you going to heat it? We can’t cast warming spells.”</p><p>“We can take Mum or Dad’s wand and do it.”</p><p>“No, the last time we borrowed Mum’s wand your hair turned purple and you grew feathers on your neck.” Victor giggled. “I still wish you could’ve seen the look on your face!”</p><p>Rose scowled at him, silencing his laughter. Then she rapped her fingers on the table. “We could use the stove.”</p><p>“We can’t reach it.”</p><p>“We can use a stool.”</p><p>Victor’s eyes flickered in interest.</p><p>“I know where the pots are,” Rose grinned. “It can’t be that hard to warm apple juice. Once we do it then we can give it to him and he’ll be all better.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Victor set down his crayons.</p><p>“I need a look out though." She scratched the table. "I don’t want Mum to come in because she’s just going to stop me. She probably thinks it’s a bad idea.”</p><p>“I can help,” he replied. “I like playing look out.”</p><p>“Good, just don’t get distracted like last time.”</p><p>“I didn’t get distracted. Dad just came in too early and heard you in the cupboard before I could distract him.”</p><p>“I still didn’t like being in time out.”</p><p>“I was there too.”</p><p>“True.” She stood. “Anyway, let’s go before Mum realizes we’re not here.”</p><p>With that, the children left their half-made cards and strolled to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Hermione put her hand over Severus’ forehead.</p><p>“Like I was hit by the Hogwarts Express and then trampled by Buckbeak.” He sniffed.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” She whispered.</p><p>“I will survive, or so I hope.”</p><p>“If you die of a flu after cheating death so many times I will resurrect and subsequently kill you.”</p><p>“Duly noted.” He smirked.</p><p>She backed away from him, with a playful smile.</p><p>“How is the baby?” He pointed to her swollen stomach.</p><p>“Active.” She rubbed over where her unborn was kicking. “She’s been stretching and kicking all morning. I think she is going to be a very curious child when she’s born."</p><p>“It is good to know she is doing well.” He glanced down at her bump. “You be good to your mother. You may kick, but not too hard. You wouldn’t want to injure anyone who loves you.”</p><p>“She’s fine.” She exhaled “The baby is just fine.”</p><p>“Speaking of baby,” He cleared his throat. “Where are our other two progenies?”</p><p>“In theory, they are coloring.” She frowned. “Though they’ve been very quiet as of late.”</p><p>“Almost too quiet,” he drawled.</p><p>“I should check on them, assuming you don’t need me.”</p><p>“I need to know my children haven’t gotten into any mischief which could injure them.”</p><p>“So do I.” Her expression softened. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” He lay back down.</p><p>After she left, he threw the covers over his head, hoping his children weren’t about to make his headache worse.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“I think I put too much in the pot,” Rose held up the empty apple juice container.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think he can drink that much juice,” Victor noted.</p><p>“I guess we can save some, or drink it ourselves.” Rose bounced onto the wooden stool.</p><p>“I want some now actually.”</p><p>“We have to wait. Dad needs this cure, not us.” Rose put the pot onto the stove, splashing apple juice as she did so. She leapt off the stool and examined the black knobs. “How do you turn this on?”</p><p>“You have to find the right burner and turn it.” He looked at her.</p><p>“Which is the right burner?”</p><p>“The one on the right.”</p><p>“There are two on the right.” She hissed.</p><p>“Here, let me show you.” He strolled over to her.</p><p>“No, your’e supposed to be the look out!”</p><p>“What is he looking out for?” Hermione stood in the doorway.</p><p>Victor froze in mid-motion, his hand just above the knob.</p><p>“What are you two doing?” Hermione rushed towards her children.</p><p>“Making warm apple juice for Daddy,” Rose replied, shrinking a little.</p><p>“You two know better than to go near the stove without an adult present.” She dragged them away from it.</p><p>“But we need to help Dad!” Rose argued.</p><p>“By doing something you know he doesn’t want you to do?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“We want him to feel better!” Victor chimed in.</p><p>“He will feel better knowing that his children are playing quietly away from the stove.” Hermione peeked into the pot. “That two liter bottle of apple juice was three-fourths full.”</p><p>“I may have put too much in,” Rose admitted.</p><p>Hermione shook her head before pulling out her wand and grabbing the container. There was still enough time to return the juice from whence it came.</p><p>“We were only trying to help,” Victor began.</p><p>“I know, and I appreciate that. Still, you need to play somewhere else.”</p><p>“But…” Rose began.</p><p>“Both of you go play before I decide to put you two in time out,” Hermione warned.</p><p>Victor left the room while Rose stomped behind him.</p><p>“You’re a terrible look out,” Rose hissed when they reached the play room.</p><p>“You weren’t going to turn on the stove right,” he argued. “I was trying to help you.”</p><p>“Now Daddy isn’t going to feel better, and Mummy is mad at us.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Victor bowed his head.</p><p>“No, you were only trying to help.” Rose sighed. “It was probably a dumb idea anyway.”</p><p>Silence fell between them.</p><p>“Do you want to make cards for him still?” Victor asked.</p><p>“Yes, let’s make cards and,” her eyes lit up. “Let’s make cards and do what I know will make him feel better!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’ll see!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Once again, her children had gone quiet.</p><p>This silence was expected. No matter how exhausted they were, they did not enjoy nap time. Some days Hermione wondered if hiding from her had become a game. At least they weren’t in the kitchen. That was the first place she’d checked.</p><p>A half an hour ago they’d been in the room coloring. From the appearance of things it would appear they would be occupied for the foreseeable future, at least until one of them looked up at the clock and told the other what time it was.</p><p>Hermione poked her head into Rose’s room. There was no suspicious lumps under the emerald blanket on the ground, nor was she huddled in her closet. She went into Victor’s room. Nobody was there either.</p><p>The baby moved within her as she tapped her foot. Usually the children gave some kind of hint as to where they would be. What had been their focus today…</p><p>Her eyes widened as she strolled to her bedroom. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw the scene.</p><p>Severus was fast asleep, with Rose and Victor on either side of him. Victor had succumbed to his fatigue, but Rose was wide awake.</p><p>“Rose,” Hermione whispered.</p><p>She shushed her mother.</p><p>“Sweetie, you need to get out of your father’s bedroom before you get sick.”</p><p>“No, I’m making him better.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“His cuddles always make me feel better, so I decided that if Victor and I cuddled him he would feel better.”</p><p>“That’s very sweet, but it will make him feel better to know that you are less likely to be sick or injured.”</p><p>Severus stirred.</p><p>“Can I please stay?”</p><p>“Rose?”</p><p>She turned to her father.</p><p>“What are you and your brother doing here?” He moaned.</p><p>“We wanted you to feel better, so we cuddled you.”</p><p>“That is very kind of you,” Severus sat up and gave her a small smile. “Usually people do not cuddle me when I am sick, so it means quite a bit that you would do that for me.”</p><p>She slid closer to him.</p><p>“Still, Daddies work differently than children,” he continued. “While we do need to be cuddled, the most important thing is that we know our children are safe and free of disease.”</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>“I appreciate you and your brother’s attempts to make me feel better, but right now I need to look at your cards and make sure you are not near the oven. That is enough for me,” he replied.</p><p>“Is that really enough?”</p><p>“It is,” Severus replied as Hermione picked up her son.</p><p>“Okay.” She swallowed.</p><p>“I love you Little One,” he continued. “I love you very much. When I recover, I promise you the first thing I will do is play with you and Victor.”</p><p>“Do you mean that?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“In the meantime, please take your nap and don’t go into the kitchen unsupervised.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>Hermione gestured for Rose to leave. The child glanced at her, and then back at her father. “I love you, Daddy.”</p><p>“I love you too, Little One.”</p><p>With that, Rose followed Hermione out of the room.</p><p>Severus was true to his word. The second he recovered he played with his children. Somehow, they had managed not to become ill, much to Severus and Hermione’s relief.</p><p>Two weeks later, as he was showing his daughter how to make a flu curing potion, Severus’ thoughts returned to whether or not the flu or a Curcitas was worse. He settled upon the curse.</p><p>At least when he had the flu, he was surrounded by family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Today is my birthday, so I thought I'd give a little present to my fans. </p><p>Thank you so much for sticking with me! You make writing so much fun. I am very lucky to have all of you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Severus Watches James Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus Snape was no James Bond, a fact he took pride in.</p>
<p>He watched the spy in a tuxedo speeding across a lake in his expensive boat, a blond woman by his side. As if spying was that luxurious! Severus barely had time to take a bath, much less buy a boat. Where would he have put it anyway? No, it was silly to associate spying with boating.</p>
<p>Then again, even Severus had to admit that it would’ve been fun to drive a motor boat across the Great Lake. Perhaps it would’ve provided him a much needed moment of levity.</p>
<p>A crunch interrupted his thoughts.</p>
<p>Severus turned in the direction of the noise. Across the room, his two children, Victor and Rose, sat on the floor, a large yellow bowl of popcorn before them. He swore they were getting more on the blue carpet than they were in their mouths. He’d force them to help their grandparents pick it up if they did not finish it themselves.</p>
<p>Behind them on two recliners, his in-laws sat, their eyes transfixed on the screen. From their expression he could tell there was a small part of them taking this seriously. Severus suppressed a sigh. If only they knew what spying actually was.</p>
<p>A cluck interrupted his thoughts. He turned to his wife sitting beside him on the leather couch. She attempted to soothe their two month old baby in her arms. The infant was having none of it.</p>
<p>“Be quiet, Violet,” Rose snapped.</p>
<p>Victor hissed at her and put his finger over his mouth.</p>
<p>“Don’t shush me.” She took another handful of popcorn and jammed it into her mouth.</p>
<p>“You’re making too much noise.” Victor growled.</p>
<p>Rose chomped on the popcorn, only adding to the volume.</p>
<p>“If you two begin talking neither of you will be able to hear,” Severus’ father-in-law warned.</p>
<p>The two children returned their attention to the screen while Violet settled herself.</p>
<p>Severus returned his attention to the screen and suppressed a scowl. Did people actually believe spies drove around in fancy cars and boats seducing women? Where was the realism in any of this? Granted, nobody would want to watch a spy being repeatedly tortured by the group he was spying upon. Merlin knew showing a Death Eater revel would be inappropriate for children, and bring back too many memories.</p>
<p>In light of that, a little escapism might not be the worst thing in the world.</p>
<p>Another explosion occurred behind James Bond. He appeared taken aback, though not enough to forget to say his witty one liner.</p>
<p>Severus had to begrudgingly admit these villains were almost as smart as Voldemort, which said more about the latter than the former. All of them had convoluted plans which nobody with an ounce of sanity would believe worked. Then again, there were some key differences. These villains probably wouldn’t kill a child to prevent a prophecy. Their plans were nonsensical, but at least they kept things between them and other adults. In that regard, he was happy they were less than accurate.</p>
<p>Rose whispered to her brother, "make Grandma give us more popcorn."</p>
<p>He glanced at the popcorn infested carpet. “Why? Just eat those."</p>
<p>“But it’s been on the ground.”</p>
<p>“So? I ate some. It's not that dirty"</p>
<p>Rose glanced at Severus as if to confirm this.</p>
<p>“Pick up the popcorn if you want more."</p>
<p>She stared at the popcorn, as if determining her next move. One by one, she began plucking the popcorn from the ground and plopped the pieces into her mouth. After the fourth one, she decided it was edible enough to continue to eat.</p>
<p>Before Severus could tell her to stop, a whine interrupted his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Are you hungry?” Hermione whispered..</p>
<p>Her infant's face turned red as she wiggled in her mother’s arms.</p>
<p>“You’ve just eaten though.”</p>
<p>The baby gave her a glare which would rival that of her father.</p>
<p>“Do you want to see the screen?”</p>
<p>Violet began kicking.</p>
<p>Hermione shifted the baby’s position so she could better see the screen while still being properly supported. The child relaxed and quieted.</p>
<p>In a whispery voice, the Bond girl-for the life of him Severus couldn’t remember her name-said something to James Bond. Their lips met.</p>
<p>Severus smiled as he gazed upon his wife. She was nothing like a Bond girl, a fact for which he was eternally grateful. Hermione was far more intelligent, loyal, loving and sexier than any of those Bond girls, or any other woman for that matter. It was still a mystery to him why she would look in his direction, much less have children with him. Still, he could not help but appreciate her lapse in judgment.</p>
<p>Unlike the Bond girls, Hermione understood what it took to be a real spy who had the tar kicked out of him on an almost nightly basis. She had seen his memories, and lived through the same war. All too well she knew how unsexy spying was, how it could embitter someone, making them closed off to anyone other than the ones worthy to hold his heart. She also appreciated how valuable it was for said closed off spy to give her his love.</p>
<p>“Do you like the movie?”</p>
<p>Severus blinked.</p>
<p>Hermione was grinning as she whispered to the baby, “Do you like knowing what’s going on?”</p>
<p>The baby let out a coo.</p>
<p>How many girlfriends did James Bond have over the years anyway? Severus had lost track after the third movie. That was another key difference between him an Mr. Bond. Severus had one wife, which was all he needed.</p>
<p>“Victor, open your mouth.”</p>
<p>“Why?” He turned to her.</p>
<p>“Just do it,” Rose whispered.</p>
<p>He shrugged before complying.</p>
<p>Rose threw a piece of popcorn into his mouth. He laughed before gesturing for her to do the same. She did so.</p>
<p>Children were probably the most accurate aspect of the James Bond movies. The life of a spy was no place for a child, much less three children. A life after spying was much more accommodating towards them.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking?” Hermione turned to him.</p>
<p>He hummed.</p>
<p>“You look lost in thought. I’m just wondering what you were thinking about.”</p>
<p>“I was thinking about how much I love not being a spy.” He captured her lips.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you want to be a spy?” Rose asked as the credits rolled. “It looks like so much fun.”</p>
<p>“Because I’d rather brew potions, talk to your mother, and play with you,” he answered.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Rose replied.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Victor’s eyes lit up. “Do you want to play spy?”</p>
<p>“Sure!” Rose grinned. “But I get to be the person taking over the world.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but I’m going to stop you.”</p>
<p>“Children, you need to clean up the popcorn,” Severus began.</p>
<p>They ran down the hallway.</p>
<p>“Rose! Victor!” He called.</p>
<p>“Oh let them go,” his mother-in-law rose and began picking up the remaining kernels. “It’s no big deal.”</p>
<p>“They should be learning how to clean up after themselves though,” Severus replied.</p>
<p>“Yes, but Grandma’s are meant to spoil their grandchildren.” She winked at him.</p>
<p>He shook his head. Nothing was ever going to come between Muriel and spoiling her grandchildren, much less their father's wishes.</p>
<p>“You can’t stop me!” Victor called. “I’m the best spy in the world!"</p>
<p>Hermione shot Severus a look, as if wondering how he was going to react to this game.</p>
<p>“Their game does’t bother me," he replied in a low voice. “They don’t need to be concerned with the inaccuracies of James Bond, at least not yet.”</p>
<p>“I suppose they don’t.” Hermione kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>Violet reached for her father and hiccuped. Her mother handed him over to him.</p>
<p>“Did you enjoy the movie?” He asked.</p>
<p>She puckered her lips.</p>
<p>He chuckled. “That’s about how I feel towards it too.”</p>
<p>Severus held her close, enjoying the feel of his infant daughter in his arms and the sound of his other two children shouting about a death machine down the hall.</p>
<p>He may have hated spying, but it allowed Hermione to survive long enough to give him a family.</p>
<p>In that regard, spying was worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In loving memory of Sean Connery. I spent many Thanksgivings watching James Bond movie marathons. Very good times.</p>
<p>Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Art of the Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Severus wakes up, he realizes he's forgotten an important day. Can he make it up to his wife on his own, or will he need a little help from his daughter?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The month of February could not end soon enough.</p>
<p>Severus’ tongue ached from having bitten it so much these last few days. Was there a law which stated that the second the candy hearts came onto the store shelves was the second everyone needed a love potion? Was it such a huge affront to human decency that he refused to hang a Cupid from his apothecary ceiling? Was it too much to ask that customers read the signs saying he was out of amortentia and beauty enhancing potions?</p>
<p>Thank Merlin he wasn’t working today. He could sleep with Hermione in his arms, oblivious to the world around him….</p>
<p>“Happy Valentine’s Day!”</p>
<p>Severus groaned. Of course his children wouldn’t sleep in. Merlin knew he loved his children, but some lessons on timing were in order.</p>
<p>“Say, ‘Happy Valentine’s Day,’ Violet,” Rose cooed.</p>
<p>Wait, what were they saying?</p>
<p>“Haway, ay Wawnen-ines Ay!” Violet cheered.</p>
<p>“Happy Valentine’s Day to all of you too,” Hermione replied.</p>
<p>Now Severus was wide awake and sitting upright. Beside him, Hermione was helping a black haired, onyx eyed toddler onto the bed. Rose and Victor plopped on, pink and red construction paper hearts in hand.</p>
<p>“Are these for me?” Hermione gushed as they extended out their cards.</p>
<p>“Huh huh,” Rose nodded vigorously.</p>
<p>“We made them yesterday,” Victor held out his card.</p>
<p>Severus’ stomach sank. Was today really Valentine’s Day? No, it had to be tomorrow, or was it next week?</p>
<p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"We got them finished just in time for Valentine's Day," Rose said.</span>
</p>
<p>How in Merlin’s name could he forget Valentine’s Day?</p>
<p>“We wanted to make you cereal so you could have breakfast in bed, but Violet kept trying to stick her hand in the box for the toy inside," Victor added.</p>
<p>“What kind of mess have you made on the kitchen?” Severus asked.</p>
<p>“None,” Rose grinned, exposing the two teeth she had lost a week ago. “The elves shooed us away when they saw us.”</p>
<p>Thank Merlin for small miracles.</p>
<p>“Oh these cards are so nice,” Hermione stared at the red heart before her. “Did you all make this together?”</p>
<p>“No, Violet made it,” Victor replied. “But she couldn’t cut it out or paste on the doily so we did that for her.”</p>
<p>“She kept trying to eat the crayon too,” Rose added. “So we took it and colored the card for her.”</p>
<p>“So I guess we did it for her,” Victor said.</p>
<p>Violet giggled before sticking her thumb in her mouth.</p>
<p>“Here are the cards we made for you, Daddy,” Rose handed the paper hearts over to him.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he muttered before taking them.</p>
<p>A smile crept across his face as he looked at the pink heart. The white doily on the borders added a nice touch, as did the picture of a black heart in the middle. It was signed, “I love you Daddy, Love, Victor.” Then, he set it down and looked at the second heart. It too was bordered by a doily, this one straighter than the previous. In the middle it read, “Rosses are red, Violetts are blue, You are really grate, and I love you. Love, Rose.” The third heart was purple with black scribbles all over it. He was pretty sure he could tell exactly where the crayon was before Violet attempted to put it in her mouth, which made the card all the more endearing.</p>
<p>“Do you like them?” Victor asked.</p>
<p>“I love them.” He embraced his two oldest children. “They are very lovely cards.”</p>
<p>“Dada!” Violet cried.</p>
<p>“Yes, I love you too,” he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Her face lit up.</p>
<p>“What did you get Daddy, Mum?” Rose asked.</p>
<p>“Oh you know, we were just shopping around…” Hermione winked before opening her bedside drawer. Then, she handed her husband a box with black wrapping paper. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Love.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” he muttered before examining it. Once he found where it was taped together, he carefully opened it, not ripping the paper. Once it was off, he examined the box.</p>
<p>He felt his stomach churn.</p>
<p>“Well, do you like it?” Rose was practically bouncing on the bed.</p>
<p>“I love it.” He pulled out one silver vial from a box of five. His name was engraved upon it.</p>
<p>In that moment, he knew his wife was too good for him.</p>
<p>“What did you get Mummy?” Victor asked.</p>
<p>Severus’ chest went cold.</p>
<p>“You always give Mummy such nice gifts,” he continued. “What did you give her this year?”</p>
<p>“Yes, this year,” Severus drawled. His eyes fell on his wife, her eyes glistening in anticipation.</p>
<p>“Dada pwenet,” Violet squirmed in her mother’s arms.</p>
<p>The light in Hermione’s eyes died as the realization of their situation sunk in.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Severus drawled. “I do have a nice surprise planned for your mother…”</p>
<p>“But not right now,” Hermione cut in.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Rose asked.</p>
<p>“Because there are some presents children don’t want to see their parents give each other,” Hermione took her husband’s hand. There was a mischievous spark in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Indeed there are,” Severus purred as he relaxed.</p>
<p>“What kinds of presents don’t you want us to see you give Mummy?” She raised her eyebrow in a perfect imitation of her father.</p>
<p>“Things which would bore you to tears, but which your mother and I find fascinating.”</p>
<p>“Like a Quidditch book?”</p>
<p>“No, much more fun than that.”</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>“Who wants some Valentine’s Day candy?” Hermione released Severus’ hand.</p>
<p>“Me!” Rose and Victor raised their hands.</p>
<p>“Let me go get it.” Hermione picked up Violet. “Here, please take her.”</p>
<p>“Canny,” Violet cheered as Severus took her in his arms.</p>
<p>"Yes, your mum is getting us candy."</p>
<p>"Canny?"</p>
<p>"No, candy." His kissed her forehead. </p>
<p>The girl laughed. </p>
<p>“Have you eaten already?” Hermione left the bed and headed for the closet.</p>
<p>“No, because the elves got mad that Violet was trying to get the toy and we weren’t able to clean up the mess,” Rose followed her.</p>
<p>“I thought you said there was no mess,” Hermione frowned.</p>
<p>“There wasn’t after the house elves cleaned it all up.” Victor followed his mother and sister.</p>
<p>Severus wondered if Hermione’s tongue was bleeding from how hard she was biting it.</p>
<p>“Anyway, the mess is cleaned up, so it isn’t a problem,” Rose replied.</p>
<p>“I suppose it isn’t,” Hermione replied, with more than a hint of defeat in her voice.</p>
<p>Severus stared at his wife, wishing the ground would swallow him whole.</p>
<p>How could he forget Valentine’s Day?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Severus only made a halfhearted effort to eat his cereal. Truth be told he wouldn’t have eaten it at all if he didn’t need to set an example for his children. If he didn’t model healthy eating, they would believe their Valentine’s Day gift bags constituted a healthy breakfast. The last thing Hermione needed was someone skipping a meal and further undermining her.</p>
<p>It didn’t make breakfast any less awkward, even after their chatting children left.</p>
<p>“I’m not upset.”</p>
<p>Severus glanced up from his mushy Cheerios.</p>
<p>“I’m not angry with you.” There was not a hint of deception or disappointment in her expression of voice. “It’s fine that you forgot the date.”</p>
<p>“I should have known it was Valentine's Day.” He leaned back in his chair. “All anyone’s been talking about is bloody Valentine’s Day. I thought it would never end, which must be why I thought it was next week.”</p>
<p>“It isn’t a huge deal. I’m not upset. These things happen.”</p>
<p>“But they shouldn’t. I’m sorry Love.” He shook his head. “I truly am.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” she gestured towards his dish. He nodded, so she took it. “I would rather you forget Valentine’s Day and be an amazing husband every other day of the year than remember Valentine’s Day and be an arse most days of the year.”</p>
<p>“You still deserve better than someone who forgets one of your favorite holidays.”</p>
<p>“I deserve the man I love to be happy.” She kissed his cheek. “And I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.” He brushed his lips against hers.</p>
<p>“Don’t sulk all day.” She walked towards the kitchen. “I don’t need anything. I’m just happy to be married to such a wonderful man.”</p>
<p>Severus nodded, still trying to suppress the shame welling in his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>He was going to tear his hair out if he didn’t think of something.</p>
<p>Severus stopped pacing in his office. He put a hand on his leather chair and sighed.</p>
<p>There were a few ways of resolving this problem. He could brave the crowds of other hapless shoppers and give Hermione a bouquet of roses and some piece of jewelry. The problem was that any flower arrangement he received ran the risk of appearing as if they’d been thrown together in five minutes, which would be accurate enough. Severus had given jewelry to his wife before, but it was always in the context of seeing something he believe she would love, not some attempt to atone for missing a holiday. Whatever he gave her needed to be something he gave to Hermione because she would love it, not because she needed to help him fix his inferiority complex.</p>
<p>“Daddy?”</p>
<p>Severus spun around and forced himself to smile. “Hello, Rose.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing in your office?” She stepped inside. “Are you making a potion?”</p>
<p>“More or less.”</p>
<p>“Can I help?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so.” He exhaled.</p>
<p>“You aren’t upset about any potion, are you?”</p>
<p>“My emotions are none of your concern.”</p>
<p>“You forgot Valentine’s Day, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>He groaned and put his face in his hands.</p>
<p>“That’s okay!” Her face lit up. “I can help you with that. I’m the Valentine’s Day expert!”</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow as he stared at her.</p>
<p>“I helped Violet make her Valentines, and I helped Mummy find her present for you. Looking back, you probably should have asked me sooner to help you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need your help.” He argued. "I need you to go play with your toys and forget about my problems.”</p>
<p>“I’ll play with my toys once I help you with Mum.”</p>
<p>“My marriage is none of your concern.”</p>
<p>“But I want to help with this, and I can do it.”</p>
<p>“How?” Severus drawled.</p>
<p>“By helping you get her the perfect present.”</p>
<p>“And what would you suggest I give her?” Had he sunk so low that he was now taking advice from an eight year old?</p>
<p>“You need to give her a homemade Valentine.” Her blue eyes glistened as if she’d just gotten free access into his lab.</p>
<p>“A homemade Valentine?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and I can help because I’m an expert in making Valentines.”</p>
<p>“I do not know if that would be advisable.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>Oh if only Rose knew how little her father actually knew about arts and crafts. It was doubtful she'd ever look at him the same way if she knew he couldn't stay in the lines when he colored, much less cut out an object.</p>
<p>“You like our homemade Valentines, right?”</p>
<p>“I love them.” His lips curled up. "I already hung yours up in our bedroom so we can look at them whenever we want."</p>
<p>“Then why won’t it work for you?”</p>
<p>Because the last time he’d made a homemade card was at the tender age of eleven. He’d strutted through the halls of Hogwarts, prepared to give it to Lily. Just his luck, the marauders got to him first. After calling him a series of what Severus now considered uncreative names, they disintegrated the heart. To add insult to injury, James gave Lily the most expensive Valentine he could find the following day. Severus had seen the way she had looked at it.</p>
<p>His never stood a chance.</p>
<p>“Why won’t making a Valentine work for you?” Rose repeated.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to give your mother anything she will only pretend to like,” he replied.</p>
<p>“But you don’t pretend to like our Valentine’s, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course not,” Severus’ expression lightened. “I love everything you make for me.”</p>
<p>“Well then she’s going to like it to because it came from you.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but you and your siblings are far more artistic than I am….”</p>
<p>“It isn’t about art.” Rose said. “It’s about effort and showing you care. I think if you’re so upset about this, you really care.”</p>
<p>“I suppose making a Valentine with you is more productive than sulking,” he muttered. “It would get your mother off my back about being so forlorn anyway.”</p>
<p>“See, this is already working.”</p>
<p>“Fine, we will make a Valentine together, and hope your mother enjoys it.”</p>
<p>“She’ll love it, I promise!”</p>
<p>He hoped his daughter was right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Within minutes, Severus’ lack of artistic skills was obvious.</p>
<p>To begin with, he was having difficulty making a heart on the construction paper. First it was too wide, then too long, then too circular, and then unclear what it was supposed to resemble. At first, Rose had been amused, but soon even she admitted his lack of artistic skills was a problem.</p>
<p>“How about you draw a heart for me?” Severus asked as he shifted his position on the yellow picnic bench clearly designed for a child. What he wouldn’t have given for shorter legs at that moment.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t work that way unless you’re a baby,” Rose answered. “You have to make the card yourself or else it isn’t your Valentine.”</p>
<p>So they attempted another four times to make a heart Severus liked. Upon completing this task, Severus had to cut it out, which was more of an adventure than he would’ve liked to have admitted.</p>
<p>“This looks nothing like a heart.” Severus stared at the pink oddly shaped object before him.</p>
<p>“It looks exactly like a heart,” Rose argued. “It looks like your heart.”</p>
<p>If this is what Severus’ heart looked like, he was surprised blood could circulate through his body. </p>
<p>“Now,” Rose took a box of crayons and set it before him. “You need to use these to write a poem.”</p>
<p>“I would prefer to use a quill.” Severus began to stand.</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>He startled at the passion in his daughter’s voice.</p>
<p>“Quills aren’t colorful! It has to be colorful!”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because then it isn’t fun,” her voice sounded like that of a professor. “If it isn’t fun it isn’t a good homemade card. Mum says fun always comes first with art.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, you can use a black crayon because you like black.” She pulled one out from the box and handed it to him.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” he muttered as he sat back down.</p>
<p>“No, you need to start, ‘roses are red…’”</p>
<p>“Does it have to begin that way?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she sounded like him when he was teaching a class who was paying attention. “It has to begin that way because that’s a Valentine’s Day poem.”</p>
<p>“I have no idea how to write poems,” Severus admitted.</p>
<p>“You already have two lines, so think of two more and you'll have a complete poem.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Severus took the crayon and began to write. It was easier to write than he’d expected. Perhaps he wasn’t so hopeless in art after all.</p>
<p>“What are you writing?” Rose leaned over the table. </p>
<p>“Your poem.”</p>
<p>“I know, but what are the next two lines?”</p>
<p>“I love you very much, and I’m sorry I’m not a poet.”</p>
<p>She smacked her head.</p>
<p>His shoulders sagged. If he’d been told ten years ago a child would be lecturing him about Valentines he would’ve thought that individual was insane. Even more insane was that he was growing increasingly despondent that he couldn’t meet her surprisingly lofty standards. This day kept getting better and better.</p>
<p>“The lines have to rhyme," she said.</p>
<p>“Why?” He asked. “It’s more fun if they don’t.”</p>
<p>“We have to have standards, and that includes rhyming lines."</p>
<p>“I suppose we do." </p>
<p>“Now,” she began. “We need to think of some words that rhyme with red.”</p>
<p>“There’s bed,” he drawled, knowing the poem could become less than child-friendly if he was allowed to continue down that train of though.</p>
<p>“Okay, but what about fed, or said, or dead…”</p>
<p>“Or wed.”</p>
<p>“Wed is good,” Rose smiled.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he continued to write. “I think I have a poem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“That figure right there is Cupid.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Violet put her right hand on the angelic figure in her picture book.</p>
<p>Victor shifted her so he could better see the words and he could be more comfortable on the dark green carpet. “Cupid makes sure everyone’s true love gets shot in the heart so they get together.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but it doesn’t hurt,” Victor glanced up at his mother. “Right Mum?”</p>
<p>“No,” Hermione glanced up from the journal she’d been reading. “Cupid’s arrow doesn’t hurt, at least not usually.”</p>
<p>“Did you get hurt when he shot you when you fell in love with Dad?” Victor looked over at his mom.</p>
<p>“First of all, Cupid never shot me, but even if he did,” Hermione set the book down. “Nothing hurt about falling in love with your father.”</p>
<p>“Hermione?”</p>
<p>She turned around towards her husband, who stood before her with his hands behind his back.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she said. “Do you need something?”</p>
<p>“He wants to give you something!” Rose announced.</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>Severus handed her the construction paper heart. It was bordered by doilies which Severus admitted could’ve been glued on more neatly. There was purple and red glitter strewn about the Valentine, with his poem in the middle.</p>
<p>Roses are red</p>
<p>Violets are blue</p>
<p>I am thrilled we are wed</p>
<p>For I truly love you.</p>
<p>“Oh Severus.” Tears misted in Hermione’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he replied. “And I apologize for forgetting the date.”</p>
<p>“I told you not to worry about it, but this,” she wiped her eyes. “This is one of the most beautiful things you’ve ever given me.”</p>
<p>“It is?”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>“I told you she’d like it,” Rose replied.</p>
<p>“It’s so beautiful and thoughtful. I love it.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Hermione,” He took her into his arms. “You are an amazing witch I am fortunate to have as my wife.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Severus.” She kissed his lips.</p>
<p>Usually, Rose would note their lack of decorum, but today she could not help but smile. She had saved her father from a Valentine’s Day disaster. He deserved at least a few kisses with Mum.</p>
<p>“Cwupid!” Violet pointed to her sister. “Cwoopid.”</p>
<p>“I guess I am like Cupid only without the arrows,” Rose grinned.</p>
<p>“How did you know how to help Dad though?” Victor asked.</p>
<p>“It's like I told everyone, I’m a Valentine’s Day expert!”</p>
<p>“Cwupid!” Violet cheered.</p>
<p>“Indeed she is.” Severus broke away from Hermione and kissed his daughter on the top of the head. “Indeed she is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a little one shot I thought of for Valentine's Day. I had time to write, so I figured why not?</p>
<p>Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>